A direct-injection spark-ignited internal combustion engine typically includes a fuel injector operable to inject a predetermined amount of fuel, at a predetermined time, directly into a combustion chamber. An ignition source, typically in the form of a spark plug, is provided to initiate the start of ignition or combustion of the fuel. The ratio of fuel to air near the spark plug at ignition has a large effect on combustion stability and misfires under certain engine operating conditions. With direct-injection spark-ignited engines, the fuel injection event and the ignition event may be coupled such that trade-offs must be made between the optimal fuel injection timing to enable adequate fuel and air mixing and the ignition timing required to enable optimal combustion phasing. This coupling is a result of the need to have a localized fuel and air mixture near the spark plug favorable to initiate the combustion process.